Pupuce
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: Et si Unknown Movies était la prequelle du Fossoyeur ?


**Salut à tous !**

**L'OS si dessous a été écrit en collab avec une de mes amie de la fac, _Bnanapowet _(cherchez la, trouvez la, followez la, aimez la ^.^), pour ne pas la nommer x). L'idée vient d'un des commentaires sous l'épisode 12 d'Unknown Movies, où quelqu'un demandait : "Et si UM était la préquelle du Fossoyeur de film". (d'ailleurs, si vous retrouvez par hasard ce commentaire un jour, bénissez cette personne pour nous !)**

**Alors évidemment, nos imaginations ont flambées, haha. ^^'**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

"Salope! Elle a encore déterré mes pavots… "

A ce cri, un gamin barbouillé de terre accouru, terrifié pour son animal.

Face à son voisin, elle ne serait pas le premier chien à disparaître.

"J'suis vraiment désolé m'sieur -Bégaya l'enfant sur son ton innocent- Elle recommencera plus, j'vous l'jure !

-Oui, je m'en assurerais, crois-moi." Souffla le vieux fou d'un ton aviné en enclenchant la sécurité de son fusil.

Tremblant de peur, le petit récupéra son roquet et couru jusque chez lui en réprimandant doucement sa chienne.

"C'est pas bien Pupuce, faut pas faire ça."

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, il regardait à la fenêtre : la chienne du voisin était revenue, et son père, une nouvelle fois ivre avant même midi, avait saisi une pelle et s'avançait vers l'animal d'une démarche agressive. L'animal, trop occupé à creuser innocemment, n'entendit que le sifflement du métal dans l'air avant que le contenu de son crâne ne rebouche le trou qu'elle avait creusé.

Le gamin entendit un glapissement depuis son jardin et se raidit. Prit d'un mauvais pressentiment, il fit le tour du jardin en courant sans trouver Pupuce. Il retourna dans la maison pour voir si elle n'était pas cachée sous son lit. Ses yeux ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Redescendant les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, il regardait frénétiquement autour de lui, quand son regard croisa un sourire sadique. Par-dessus le muret, son voisin l'observait avec toute la satisfaction d'un lion devant un rat. Il rit et, d'un air entendu, lui dit:

"-j'suis vraiment désolé petit, elle recommencera plus, j'te l'jure.", et ponctua son discours d'un geste méprisant avant de lancer un tas de poils informe aux pieds de l'enfant.

De son regard horrifié, le "petit" posa les yeux sur la dépouille de ce qui fut un jour sa Pupuce. Son pelage était collé à son corps avec un liquide marronnasse, son museau semblait déformé. Il se pencha pour lui soulever la tête.

"Pupuce ?"

Il révéla ainsi l'autre moitié décharnée du cadavre : le crane enfoncé laissant échapper un fluide grisâtre, qui coulait sur l'œil éclaté de la pauvre bête.

Ignorant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, il serra l'animal contre lui, et leva un regard suppliant vers le coupable, mais il n'y vit qu'un enfant à l'air désolé. Ce dernier disparut un instant, puis arriva lentement a ses côtés, lui tendant une pelle, compatissant. Il était lui-même en piteux état, arborant un cocard et le bras en écharpe. Il lui sourit timidement avant de s'approcher pour l'enlacer.

"Désolé, il est pas bien en ce moment. Je peux t'aider?", demanda-t-il en désignant la pelle.

L'autre le dévisagea d'un air perplexe, remarqua son air abattu, ses blessures violacées et sa tignasse hirsute qui semblait défier la gravité, et acquiesça.

* * *

Après ça, les policiers vinrent arracher l'enfant à cet homme violent qui lui servait de père. Ce dernier finit ses jours derrière les barreaux; et le petit voisin se traina de famille en famille, jamais accepté, s'enfonçant dans le chemin tracé par son père. Tandis que, de son côté, son ancien voisin était entré à l'école de police, gravissait les différents échelons avec aisance, et avait, grâce à son ami d'enfance, développé une certaine culture cinématographique.

"Vous êtes un élément prometteur ici, et on a un moyen de vous aider à faire vos preuves."

Le commissaire se retrouva ainsi avec, entre les mains, le dossier d'une affaire qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Un tueur en série féru de cinéma… Il lâcha un petit rire : il ne s'était pas retrouvé avec ce dossier par hasard, sa passion pour le septième art était connue de tout le service.

C'était l'affaire de sa vie.

La dernière, en vérité.

* * *

Il en aurait presque rit. Son meilleur lieutenant l'avait trahi, un tueur le retenait dans une cave et déblatérait une mélopée sans fin d'insanités à propos d'un énième désastre cinématographique déjà oublié de tous. Un véritable scénario de navet!

Presque rit, en effet, si ce n'était pour la présence de l'arme braquée sur son torse dénudé et le rire dément de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Tout l'humour de la situation lui échappa définitivement lorsqu'il entendit la détonation et que, simultanément, une douleur sourde envahissait son corps. Méprisante, une voix parvint à son esprit embrumé:

"Crève comme ta Pupuce."

Il sombra.

* * *

Le traitre, arborant une expression faussement endeuillée, arpentait les couloirs vides de la maison du défunt, accompagné de quelques collègues qui l'aidaient à "surmonter le choc". Le seul qu'il avait vraiment subit avait été de voir son nom sur le testament en tant qu'unique légataire.

Ainsi il s'était retrouvé dans la chambre de son ancien supérieur, laquelle avait pour seule décoration une pelle et un vieux collier de chien, orné d'une médaille sur laquelle était sobrement gravé "Pupuce". Se souvenant des derniers mots de son nouveau "boss", il fronça les sourcils. Voulant apprécier l'ironie de la situation jusqu'au bout, il saisit les deux objets et les emporta.

* * *

Aux funérailles, entouré de peu de monde, le renégat fit creuser la tombe avec la pelle, qu'il déposa ensuite à côté. Lâchant un faux sanglot après un discours des plus éloquent, il déposa le vieux collier sur la pierre et s'éloigna.

Durant la procession de collègues lançant chacun une poignée de terre sur le cercueil en chêne, une silhouette discrète s'avança et lâcha son propre tribut, un dvd sobrement intitulé "T'aime" avant de se retourner et de disparaître.

Après le départ des derniers proches et la tombée de la nuit, une ombre solitaire demeurait appuyée contre la pierre tombale, penchée vers la dernière demeure du défunt telle une statue endeuillée, elle veillait.

* * *

Un hurlement, soudain, déchira la nuit, et l'étrange figure qui veillait sur lui depuis déjà plusieurs heures sursauta. Le cri d'horreur la poussa à l'action rapidement, et elle creusa la tombe fraîche aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Une main jaillit du sol meuble, recouverte de terre, et un homme s'extirpa de la terre. Son premier geste, une fois revenu d'outre-tombe, fut de jeter à l'horizon l'abomination cinématographique avec laquelle on l'avait enterré en hurlant.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur celle qui l'avait déterré. La pelle, avide de reconnaissance et heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé, se colla à lui. Interloqué, il la repoussa d'abord, avant de noter que sa nouvelle compagne lui désignait un collier délavé posé sur la pierre. À travers l'obscurité, ses yeux déchiffrèrent les symboles gravé sur le médaillon.

"Pupuce ?"

L'interpellée sautilla de joie en l'entendant prononcer son nom après tant d'années. Une larme traça un sillon dans la terre qui recouvrait son visage, et le revenant enlaça sa plus fidèle amie.

* * *

Devant un miroir, un jeune homme, tremblant d'anticipation, prit enfin son courage à deux mains et déclama :

"Fossoyeur, fossoyeur, fossoyeur !"

THE END


End file.
